charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Phillips (Connor) (Sarah Connor Chronicles)
Cameron Phillips (or Connor) is an Terminator sent from the future from the year 2027 by General John Connor in order to protect his younger self and his mother in the past. Series Basics *Model/Series/ or Class Designation: Terminator_Class: TOK715 (However it must be noted that Camerons Supposed Class Designation is only seen upon an rescent promo poster for the TV series and cannot be taken as actual fact until otherwise written) *Date of Creation: at sometime between 2026 and 2027 *Primary Mission Parameters: to protect John Connor and to insure the survival of Johns mother Sarah Connor so she could continue to mentor John until he must become the leader of the human resistance in the future. Past & Current Aliases *Cameron Phillips (or Connor) *Tin-Miss (nickname) *T0K715 or TOK715 (unconfirmed) *Current aliases are: Cameron Baum (last name after L. Frank Baum writer and creator of the wizard of OZ book series) and both in the future and the present used the name Allison Young. Biography Cameron is from an apocalyptic future in which a U.S. military defense supercomputer named Skynet launches a nuclear holocaust over the earth and wages war against a Human Resistance army led by General John Connor. Biography: Post Judgement Day Timeline: ????-2027 :Cameron is created by Skynet at a former U.S. military base containing the blast doors for Depot. 37 after Judgement Day. Cameron's appearance is based off of an Resistance fighter named Allison Young whom Cameron seemed to personally interrogate and later terminate while searching for the location of Connor's hidden rebel base. Cameron's original mission was to get as close to John as possible and fulfill her main directive for his termination. However somehow Cameron fails in her mission and instead is reprogrammed by the Resistance (possibly by John himself) and then sent back into time. Biography: 1st Season Timeline: 1999-2007 (with Time Jump inbetween) :(Episode 1.01) Upon arriving in 1999, Cameron began her 73 day search for John and his mother Sarah, eventually tracking them to New Mexico. She infiltrated John's high school and posed as an ordinary student basing her personality off of Allison Young (and possibly several other female students). And finally ingratiating herself to John as a classmate friend. John was not overly compliant however and turned down her offer to meet after school. The next day, however, John confided in Cameron about the death of his father and confessed about lying to her before. Cameron promised to keep his secret, not only a possible close friendship, but also the possible evolution of Cameron's personality matrix could have occured if fate had not intervened. On the same day a new substitute teacher named Mr. Cromartie arrived to take their class and began calling out the students names. As he eventually reached Cameron's name she did not answer at first and seemed to regard Cromartie with some suspicion, possibly aware of his true agenda. Upon identifying John, Cromartie drew a concealed gun from the inside of his own leg and tried to assassinate him. But Cameron dutifully shielded John from the blasts and was temporarily stunned by the force of multiple shots to her upper body to which John believing that she was genuinely Human had been killed. She quickly recovered, however, and once again prevented Cromartie from killing John by running him down with a truck and then driving John to safety. Cameron then took John back to his house where his mother was supposedly waiting for him. Sensing a trap, Cameron disguised herself as John and cautiously entered the house while mimicking John's voice. Only to be "killed" by Cromartie who had taken Sarah hostage and was also mimicking her voice. As Cromartie checked the "body". Cameron kicked him aside and proceeded to slam the T-888 through several walls and eventually crashing through the floor and into the basement. In here she proceeded to short circuted Cromartie with a exposed electrical house wire before running out of the house and catching up with the Connors. Who were in the process of fleeing in the stolen truck. They later stopped overnight in an abandoned wherehouse in the desert, allowing Cameron the opportunity to tend to her wounds and removed half a dozen bullets from her body. While changing her clothes, Cameron informed Sarah of the new date for the apocalypse and revealed that Charley Dixon, Sarah's fiance had reported their disappearance to the police. The following evening, Cameron, Sarah, and John went to visit Tarissa Dyson (widow of Miles Bennet Dyson) for any more information regarding Cyberdyne and her late husbands work on Skynet. This however proved to be a deadend. And almost led to their being caught by Cromartie. Luckily, Cameron utilized a car bomb in order to prevent the T-888 from following them any further. Thus allowing them to escape more or less unharmed. Once they reached a safe location, Cameron stiched up Sarah's shoulder injury, offering her some ice to numb the pain. The next day, Cameron took Sarah and John to a bank in the city of Los Angeles. Once inside, Cameron steals a security guards gun and forces the nearby female bank teller to hand over the keys to the Safety Deposit Box Vault. She then locked all 3 of them inside the vault. A decision that at 1st puzzled both John and Sarah. Camerons plan became quite clear, However as she unlocked several boxes that contained pieces of a Electromagnetic based Anti-Terminator weapon. As she assembled the weapon Cameron detected Cromartie's proximity and advised John to stay away from the vault door as the Triple 8 began dismantling it from the outside. Once the weapon was fully assembled Cameron gave it to Sarah and then opened yet another set of boxes. Revealing a TDE (Time Travel) Interface. Sarah initially opposed Cameron's apparent scheme. But then changed her mind when Cameron explained that by doing so would give them the opportunity to prevent Skynets creation. Then Cameron set the TDE to 2007 and activated it just as Cromartie smashed through the Vault door. Sarah used the weapon to blow Cromartie's head off just as the time sphere engulfed her, Cameron, and John. System Specifactions Maximum Strength Capabilty While it does not seem that Cameron can lift it she seems to be able to push the maximum weight of an entire Semi-Truck. Weapons and Self Defense Capability Cameron seems to learn how to use any firearm either from the present or the Future and Cameron appears capable of learning and adapting any hand to hand combat technique if needed. Bio-Genetic Scanning Capability Cameron is capable of performing scans of ensymes, proteins and many other complex biological chemicals known as "Bio-Markers", however she claims that she is incapable of performing more complex scans such as CATscans. Stealth and Personality profile and Specifactions Cameron appears to be one of the most advanced and realistic of all the models/Command classes of terminators seen so far. With detailed programming of some complex social behavior. Cameron's programming was further enhanced by the kidnapping and forced interrogation of an young woman named Allison Young who was also used as the Model Template for Cameron's Living Tissue Infiltration Sheath. Personality Although Cameron was capable of pretending to behave as an ordinary Human teenage female. Especially when 1st meeting John where she befriended and even somewhat flirted with him. However after rescuing John from another assassin Terminator named Cromartie. Cameron has now seemed to have remained relatively emotionless and thus far has shown proved to have poor social skills. Especially when she and John return to high school in the 3rd episode. This seemingly odd regression of personality a been a point of discussion among many of the TV show's fans, however some of the shows creators have explained it simply in this way. Cameron's Human personality program was percived as extraneous by Cameron's operating system after finding and rescuing John so her brain basically reset itself to its original emotionless form and basically continues to set and reset itself everytime Cameron encounters a new social scenario. So far Cameron's personality template seems mainly to be based on a girl who was only known as the Latina and also due to her current damage from a near direct explosion that occurred in the 1st season finale she seems to be at times reverting back to her original personality template of Allison Young. Sources Cameron Phillips Article on Terminator Wiki. Category:Female Category:Television Series Category:Bodyguard Category:Science fiction Category:Cyborg